


Chicken Soup

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chicken Soup, M/M, jason totaly supports, solangelo, yeah im not good at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: A what had happened between Nico and Will after the 'Three Days in the Infirmary' incident.





	

“Well, this is a surprise. Who would have thought that of all people to catch the flu, it’s you”

Will Solace sneezed and blew his nose before dropping the tissue on the trash can near his bed. Because of course, being sick doesn’t excuse him being unsanitary and messy with his surroundings. 

Another sneeze.

A sly smile curved up at the edge of Nico’s lips. “What a sight”

“Shut up, di Angelo. Go ahead, laugh at me why don’t you” The son of Apollo’s voice sounded groggy and tired.

“What do you really want me to do? Shut up or laugh?” The son of Hades spoke with sarcasm and stepped closer earning him a glare from the son of Apollo.

“Stay right there, di Angelo! Don’t you dare get any closer” Okay, that sounded a bit louder considering the fact that he was sick.

“Okay wow, never would have thought that you mind personal space that much” Nico stopped and lowered his face down a little, staring at the infirmary’s floor. Will looked at the demigod and maybe, it was the effect of him being sick and on medication that had him feeling the sadness and rejection from Nico more than he might have on a normal basis but nevertheless, it made him feel rather guilty. 

“Sorry, that sounded a bit harsh” Will spoke, his voice considerably lower “I just don’t want you to get sick, Nico”

“A little flu won’t hurt me, Solace”

“It would. I’m your doctor, di Angelo. Listen to me, I would know what’s best or you” Nico rolled his eyes at those words but didn’t say anything  to contradict “You’re whole body, including your immune system is still at risk. Just because you’re out of the infirmary, doesn’t mean you’re fully recovered. Please don’t act all stupid and irrational” 

* * *

 

“I’m not”

“But you’re doing exactly something stupid right now. You shouldn’t be here”

Maybe it was just Will’s imagination but for a split second, he saw how Nico actually looked hurt before turning all nonchalant. “So you don’t want me here?”

Will sighed “It’s not that I don’t, Nico. I like you being here, being approachable and all but, that doesn’t matter much because first things first, your health right now is more priority than you dropping by for a visit.”

“I can take care of myself. Besides, I’m not exactly the one in bed right now. How did you even end up sick? Thought children of Apollo are immune to sickness?”

 “A total myth. Yeah sure, we have a stronger immune system but that doesn’t mean we don’t get sick. If things get too much for us, we drop too and I think taking care of the wounded and sick demigods after the war had taken it’s toll on me”

Nico looked both guilty and concerned as he looked at the son of Apollo “Yeah, sorry about that, pretty sure I’m one of the demigods you had to be completely on monitor with. Thanks, I guess for taking care of me.”

Will let out a full blown smile that had Nico’s heart skipping on a beat. “It’s no problem, Death boy”

* * *

 

“Why are you raiding the kitchen?” Jason sat at a stool and watched as the son of Hades took out everything he needed to make a soup. “I don’t think the nymphs or Chiron would be happy”

“I’m making chicken soup and I got permission”

“Really? and I had no idea you can cook” Jason picked up an onion “Need a hand?”

“I’ll be fine. Just sit there if you want but don’t be a nuisance. I won’t tolerate distraction”

“Okay, ouch. After what we’ve been through, Nico I thought we’re already like brothers” 

“You thought wrong”

“Harsh. So who is the soup for? I don’t suppose it’s for you”

“It’s not. It’s for Will” Jason raised a brow at that.

“The son of Apollo?”

“Unless there’s another Will out there I don’t know about then yes, it’s for him”

“Okay, not that there’s anything wrong with you making him soup, heard he’s got the flu by the way, but why?”

“You said it yourself. He’s sick”

“There’s a deeper reason behind that one. I mean, not to sound rudely assuming or obnoxious in any way but you’ve known me longer but you haven’t made me soup that one time I almost got sick while on the Argo”

“Piper’s there and there’s not enough food stock. Also, Leo made you cabbage soup”

“Leo’s cabbage soup was too spicy, which I’m pretty sure wasn’t even supposed to be allowed. Also, you’re making excuses. What are you hiding, Nico?” 

“I am not hiding anything, Grace”

“Really? If you aren’t then tell me why are you taking all the effort just to make soup for someone? You only do that if you’re-

The son of Jupiter cut himself out as what seemed like realization hit him like a hard brick.

“Oh! I get it now, you like Will Solace!”

“Lies. I do not like him. I’m simply paying him back for taking care of me that’s all there is to it”

Jason, of course, completely ignored Nico’s words “Ah, kids you grow up so fast. One time, you’re all about playing cards and godly figurines and the next thing, you’re making soup for your crushes”

“I don’t have a crush on Will” Nico spoke firmly, gripping the knife’s handle firmer than necessary.

“Yes, the denial stage. Don’t worry, Nico, it’s completely normal. You’ll come into terms of acceptance about your budding feelings soon enough”

“Jason?” Nico’s voice is abnormally calm.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up”

* * *

 

“You’re awake. Good” Kayla took the glass of water from the bedside table and passed it to Will “You think you’ll be able to get food on your system?”

“I think so. I’m actually quite hungry right now”

“Perfect!” Kayla took the glass back and carefully placed a small tray on Will’s lap with a bowl of soup and a small plate of sliced fruits. “Better finish the entire soup. It’s was pretty much specially made for you, you know”

“Who would even make me soup?” Will questioned while taking a spoonful of the stuff and practically sighing happily at how it tasted.

“This is good stuff. Who made it? Are you sure it’s for me?” Okay, maybe he’s eating faster than he should have but it’s just too good. He’ll never eat canned chicken soup ever again. This soup is the real deal.

“Actually, it’s-

\- Kayla, a little help here!”

“Coming! Sorry, Will but duty calls. You know how it is. Be a good boy and eat your soup!”

“Wait! Who made this again? Kayla? Kayla I know you can hear me!”

“No, I can’t!”

“No, she can’t!”

* * *

 

Will, to his surprise got a visit from one Jason Grace later that day. Sure they’ve had a few conversations here and there but it was never enough for Will to assume that they’re friends.

So, seeing Jason checking out on him is a bit odd.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better than this morning, I’ll be good to go tomorrow” Will answered “And also, not that I mind you being here but we’re not exactly on a close term. So, why?”

“Would you believe me if I tell you I’m doing it out of the goodness of my heart? And because I’m offering friendship?”

“…I’m sure you’re a good person and all that but as I’ve said, we’re not exactly friends right now so why are you here?”

The son of Jupiter let out a smile. “Though, my reason is entirely true like I won’t mind being friends with you but you’re right, it’s not mainly the reason why I’m here”

“Okay. Then why are you here?”

“Checking out if you ate the soup. Because I would have punched you if you didn’t”

“Seriously?”

“No, oh wait, actually that is a good idea. Yeah, I would have punched you. Good thing I’m not violent when I don’t need to be”

“Wow. How entirely relieving to hear” Will spoke with toned down sarcasm “You still haven’t answered my question. Why are you here?”

“Having a quick check. Trying to see if you’ll do a wrong move and subtly checking if you’re actually a dick in disguise”

“What?” Jason waved his hand dismissively.

“You know, considering the fact that he’s not much of a people person and it takes great effort for him to like someone. I must say, you’re pretty special and maybe, it’s too early to say this but please don’t mess things up”

“Please be more specific. Who are you talking about?” Will looked puzzled “Wait, you mean you knew who made that soup?”

“Yeah, it’s Nico, actually” The son of Zeus grinned at the son of Apollo. “He really took the effort, you know. I mean, for him to take time to make you a soup, I say he likes you a lot”

Will Solace opened his mouth to say something but found himself at lost with words.

“Ah, would you look at the time. I’m going to be late with my date with Piper. I should get going. It was nice talking to you”

Jason left with a knowing smile and leaving Will staring at the now empty bowl of chicken soup with an evident blush on his face.


End file.
